castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Death/Abilities
Passive attributes *'Immortality': Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if he was a ghost. He can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like the Vampire Killer, Hunter Whip, divine weapons, divine spells, and then some other spells; and while dark spells can hurt Death, he is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. *'Shapeshifting': Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when he is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe (this was not an actual second form), a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human (Zead; this was, once more, not an actual second form), and so on. **'Reality warping': Like Dracula, Death is shown to warp reality, especially when assuming his true form. This is best demonstrated when attempting to dispatch Hector shortly after the latter refused to succumb to the curse for the sake of exacting revenge against Isaac, where he warped the room they were in to have a dreary and decayed appearance, and to a lesser extent when facing off against Leon Belmont, as well as Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty and Alucard in Dracula's Curse. In battle *'Scythe Mastery': Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnation of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: to reap the soul of his victims with ease. He can also command his scythe to fly like a boomerang and home in to an enemy. *'Sickle Summon': His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while he goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. Only two humans have ever used this spell: Hector, via creating a Death's Scythe, and Soma Cruz, via dominion over his soul, for 10 MP per second. Magic *'Magic Mastery': Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. He can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. *'Deadly Tempest': Death only used this spell twice in history, against Leon Belmont and Hector. It is a Fire-based spell that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. *'Spirit Summon': Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. *'Teleportation': Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. He uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. *'Dimensional Rift': Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is an alternate realm which boosts Death's powers significantly. *'Hell's Gate': Death can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. He does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. *'Body Possession': Death can take possession of a living being's body and use it as his own. Perhaps matching his name, Death seems he can only take control of a body that is close to succumb, the one true example being Curtis Lang. While in possession of a body, Death can manifest his own powers as normal, however since he uses a living body as a host, Death is as vulnerable as the being he possesses, therefore he must protect himself at all costs. In exchange of such a disadvantage Death can seemingly restore himself to a decent level of power after being weakened. As a temporal side-effect he loses his memories for a couple of hours. Death Death